Mr. Lancer
Mr. L. Lancer is a teacher at Casper High School. History During his own years at high school, was a male cheerleader. Now a teacher and vice-principal at Danny's school, Casper High, he serves as a resource of education to the students of Casper High such as English, math, social studies, and science. He often uses the titles of books as exclamations (for example, "Moby-Dick!, "Gulliver's Travels, I'm losing my mind-- and my pants!", and "Lord of the Flies! They're slipping right through my hands!" "War of the Worlds, creature, get away from my youthful charges!" "Chicken Soup for the Soul!" "Hunt for Red October!", and when the faculty's steak dinners are stolen, "Paradise Lost!" or when Hotep-Ra appeared, "Antony and Cleopatra!, or when the Nasty Burger was attacked, "Fast Food Nation!""), or when he saw his doppelganger self "Prince and the Pauper". He uses another in "Kindred Spirits:" "To Kill a Mockingbird, people!" Mr. Lancer is at first portrayed as the enforcer within Casper High, liberally doling out detentions to Danny and his friends, but later on throughout the series, he is then generally depicted as a devoted educator who takes his job seriously and cares for his students. He tends to show favoritism to the school athletes (and Jazz). ("Mystery Meat", "Fright Night"). However, as the series progresses he seems to be more fair and forgiving, as shown in "The Ultimate Enemy" where Danny returns the answers to the CAT and while Lancer does give him detention he allows him to take a retake test next week, showing he believed Danny should be punished for trying to cheat but given a second chance for redeeming himself by giving the answers back. Although he is described as an English teacher, Mr. Lancer has appeared teaching a variety of subjects, including astronomy ("Memory Blank"), and often the blackboard behind him is covered with scrawled math equations, suggesting he is trained in many subjects. He is portrayed as a bit of a wimp, hiding behind Principal Ishiyama when faced with Wulf ("Public Enemies") for example, even if he generally means well, although he occasionally has moments of bravery, for example in "Memory Blank". In "Forever Phantom" it's revealed that he is just as picked on by the students as Danny and his friends for being "lame and uncool". He also seems to have no one to spend Christmas with as he writes all of his gifts to himself which could either mean that his family is dead, cannot/will not contact them, or that they just don't want to see him. In fact, he is held as a complete laughing stock in the eyes of many. Mr. Lancer also secretly plays video games like "Doomed", and is apparently very skilled at it (defeating Tucker, Danny, and Sam all at once and stating he has already won this game several times, which Tucker, Sam and Danny imply is a huge achievement. Mr. Lancer's two greatest fears are apparently math equations and the sound of fingernails on a chalkboard. In "Teacher of the Year", Lancer shows a picture of his "sister" to Danny as a method of encouragement, then later wonders how no one ever seems to realize that it's really just him in a dress, indicating he purposely cross dressed for the particular reason of motivating students. Sometimes he's hard on Danny and his friends, whereas other times he treats them more pleasantly, possibly implying that he is a strict, yet caring teacher. Sightings Trivia *It is unclear what Lancer's first name is, for he is always referred to as Mr. Lancer, even to himself. It's possible that his first initial is L'' due to having it on his '''Doomed avatar (similar to Technus using his first initial of '''''N), but this has not been made official. *It's implied in "Phantom Planet" that he already knew Danny's secret by his comment "They never put that much effort into their schoolwork." though he might of just been talking about Tucker. *In the first two seasons, he acts very antagonistic to Danny and his associates like Richard Vernon from the 1985 film, The Breakfast Club, but in the third season he acts very serious and caring like Ms. Honey from the book and movie, Matilda. *Mr. Lancer's name comes from a coffee shop that's down the street from Nickelodeon. It's called "Lancer's"Butch Hartman Interview, March 30, 2006 *Mr. Lancer shouts out names of various books when he's shocked or surprised. Some of these being Lord of the Flies, Great Gatsby, Call of the Wild, etc. *It is revealed in "Mystery Meat" that he likes eating mutton. *Mr. Lancer looks and acts very similar to the infamous physics teacher Mr. Bob. *Near the end of "Public Enemies," Mr. Lancer exclaims the book title The Adventures of Huck Finn. Ron Perlman, who voiced Lancer, had previously played the drunk father Pap Finn in director Stephen Sommers' 1993 Disney film adaptation of Mark Twain's novel of the same name. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:School faculty Category:Teachers